Si tu no vuelves
by NickySabel
Summary: Un Slash Ianto/Jack Jack/Ianto inspirado en esta bella canción..."Te esperaré esta noche...y te esperaré hasta que sea necesario"


**Un oneshot inspirado con la canción de Miguel Bosé del mismo titulo que la historia y mientras escucho"Time After time" con John Barrowman.**

* * *

_**/Ianto\**_

**...Si tu no vuelves...  
...Se secarán todos los mares...**

_Cada noche me duermo pensando en esa corta pero dolorosa frase.  
Hace ya dos años que no te veo...  
Y no debería estar culpándote de mi dolor, pues antes de que te fueras no me debías nada...ni siquiera debías despedirte de mí y tampoco lo hiciste..._

_Pero te culpo, te culpo porque de otra forma tendría que culparme a mí por amarte tanto.  
__  
Te culpo porque desde que no estás he llorado demasiado...a ti...y por ti...  
Y te he llorado tanto que ahora solo me queda el dolor...y casi nada de lágrimas, pues ya todas las he regado por ti...para ti..._

_Para que si no encuentras el camino a casa mis lágrimas y el camino que han formado te traigan de vuelta.  
Yo te sigo esperando aún cuando ya parece imposible que regreses._

**Y esperaré sin ti...  
Tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo...**

_¿Recuerdas las veces que nos quedabamos solos hasta tarde mientras el resto se iba?  
__Y en esos momentos me sentía lo mas importante en la tierra para ti, pues toda tu atención estaba concentrada en lo que yo hacía...claro que siempre era trabajo de la oficina...  
Pero cada vez que empezaba a pensar que era por eso que te quedabas a mi lado, ponías tu mano en mi hombro y me mirabas como diciendo : "Estoy aquí"..._

**Si tú no vuelves  
Mi voluntad se hará paqueña...  
**

_Pero tras recordar eso, el dolor punzante que he sentido durante todo este tiempo en mi corazón vuelve más fuerte.  
Y trato de salir a buscarte, pero me digo a mi mismo que ya es imposible, que no estás en ningún lado y que solo queda esperar a que vuelvas...si es que vuelves._

**Me quedaré aquí  
junto a mi perro espiando horizontes**

_Pero no importa lo que ni cuanto tiempo pase, me quedaré aquí, esperandote.  
Esperando a que vuelvas._

**Si tú no vuelves  
no quedarán más que desiertos**

_Pero nuevamente me acude a la mente la idea de que no volverás.  
No evito sentir escalofríos ante esa sugerencia de mi subconciente.  
Y no evito tampoco el mirar a mi alrededor y ver como ha quedado este lugar desde tu partida.  
Ya ninguno de los chicos viene hasta la oficina.  
No pudieron decidir quien era el segundo al mando y cada quien se fue por su lado.  
Solo quedo yo...  
Yo y este maldito sitio que lo único que hace es recordarme que no estás..._

**...Y escucharé por si  
...Algún latido le queda a ésta tierra...  
Que era tan serena cuando me querías.**

_Intento calmarme en las noches, cuando despierto pensando que he escuchado tu voz y al buscarte solo encuentro soledad.  
¿Estaré loco? Si no lo estoy, pues dicen que los que se hacen esa pregunta no lo están, al menos me convierto en uno._

**Habia un perfume fresco que yo respiraba...**

_Las únicas cosas que aún tengo de ti son tu recuerdo y tu abrigo, el que duermo abrazando y del que respiro tu aroma cada noche.  
_

**Era tan bonita...**

_Tal vez la relación que teníamos no era romántica, pero al menos, espero, eramos amigos...  
¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a marcharte?  
Tal vez no te hubiera dejado hacerlo...o tal vez no tuviste tiempo de decirmelo...  
__Nuestra relación no era igual a la que tenías con el resto**..."Era así de grande,no tenía fin...", **pero de todas formas no hiiste distinciones...me trataste igual que a todos en esta ocasión._

**  
Y cada noche vendrá una estrella...  
...A hacerte compañía...  
Que te cuente cómo estoy...  
...Y sepas lo que hay...  
**

_Cada noche veo la estrella que vi la noche que me dijiste que no podías morir.  
Con ella se espantan la mayoría de mis temores, porque se que al menos no te encontraré muerto tras muchos meses de espera..._

_**/Jack\**_

**Dime amor, amor, amor  
estoy aqui ¿no ves?  
**

_Cada hora, minuto y segundo que he pasado lejos de ti no me deja permanecer más aquí donde estoy...  
Necesito volver contigo.  
En este momento tu estas sufriendo, puedo verte...puedo sentirte...¿Por que tu, amor mío, no puedes?  
Siento un nudo en mi garganta tan grande que lo unico que me mantiene con vida en este momento es el hecho de ser inmortal.  
_

_Creo que de todas formas si estoy muriendo un poco al no poder siquiera en estar junto a ti...  
Te amo...te amo y me duele aceptarlo, porque no estoy contigo...  
Espero que aguantes hasta que regrese...  
Pero debo hacerlo pronto pues tu corazón se marchita día a día...  
Y aunque te aceptaría de cualquier manera, quiero volver y encontrarme con el Ianto que yo dejé hace dos años._

_Mis lágrimas surcan mis mejillas.  
Si estaba equivocado y la respuesta no la encontraba alejandome y debía quedarme, perdoname por abandonarte tanto tiempo, cariño, y esperame, que volveré...cuesteme lo que me cueste, volveré._

_**/Ianto\**_

_Jack, vuelve pronto...  
El dolor me ha debilitado y el sufrimiento se ha alimentado de mi..."**Si no vuelves no habrá vida  
...no sé lo que haré..."**_  
_Moriré esperandote si es necesario, pero preferiría morir durmiendo entre tus brazos..._**...Si tú no vuelves...  
no habrá esperanza ni habrá nada...**

_Por favor...si puedes verme...si puedes sentirme...si puedes empatizar con mi dolor, vuelve...  
Por que si no vuelves, en este mundo no quedará nada importante por lo que luchar..._

_Y en un abismo "**Caminaré sin ti**_ ,**_con mi tristeza_ bebiendo lluvia..."**

**

* * *

**

Terminó de escribir su diario esa noche y apagó las luces.  
Caminó en penumbras por las habitaciones y , al llegar frente la puerta de la suya e intentar aferrarse al pomo de esta, una respiración contra su oído se lo evitó.  
Se giró pensando en que nuevamente soñaba y que en cualquier momento despertaría, pero allí frente a él estaba a quien había esperado durante todo ese tiempo.  
Intentó mantener la compostura, pero sus sentimientos y los del otro evitaron tal estupidez.  
Ambos se abalanzaron contra el otro y se besaron.  
Primero con necesidad, luego con rabia y finalmente con dolor, con todo el dolor acumulado en ese tiempo.  
Las lagrimas mojaron sus caras.  
Uno afirmó la frente en la del otro.

Jack abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ianto y lo llevó a besos hasta la cama, donde lo depositó suavemente.  
Habían pasado dos años, pero Ianto había envejecido diez.

Tapó con el cobertor a Jones.  
Le besó nuevamente en los labios. Luego la frente.

-Descansa.

-No te vayas...

-No lo haré...ya nunca más lo haré...

Esa frase era la que necesitaba escuchar.  
No importaba si mañana despertaba tarde o temprano...  
Solo importaba que mañana despertaría y al girarse lo vería a su lado.

* * *

**Dejen comment si leen, please.  
Espero que la historia haya gustado.  
Besos.**


End file.
